Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank
Background The Conquer-class line of tanks was a huge turning point in ground warfare for the Federal Army, as it was the first tank to be equipped with a hover (repulsor) system, Heavy Laser Cannon, and Deflector Shield and was part of the Army's New Fleet Modernization Program. While most Conquer I-class Assault Repulsor Tank were equipped with a single Mass Driver Cannon (and no shields) to test out the tank's hover capabilities, all Conquer II-class Tanks are equipped with even a more powerful single Heavy Laser Cannon and shields. With the replacement of the Mass Driver Cannon, all Conquer II-class tanks carry 60 rounds of energy, verses the Mass Driver Cannon of 42 rounds. Design Designed to replace older Challenger 2 tanks, the Conquer-class was meant to bring the Army's armor capabilities into line with other space empires, mainly their neighbors in the Chiss Ascendancy, and other---darker---threats looming in the Unknown Regions. The tank's speed, maneuverability, ability to gain a higher flight ceiling then most vehicle of it's type (several additional meters off of the ground then normal to avoid objects), heavy armor, and firepower are unmatched, even by the military-elite Chiss. The Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank comes with advanced sensors and communications equipment that makes it a excellent command & control vehicle for ground operations. Manufacturer: '''Striker Heavy Munitions Works '''Line: Conquer Model: Conquer II Class: 'Main Battle Tank '''Role: 'Main Battle Tank '''Cost: Not available for sale Length: '''12.77 meters '''Height: 3 meters Width: '''4 meters '''Weight: 62.1 tons Maximum Speed: '''60 mph (road), 40 mph (off-road) '''Range: '''400 miles '''Power Plant: Striker Engineering Mark II Hover Engine (Conquer I-class used the prototype Striker Engineering Hover Engine, which had slower speeds, less power, only had a range of 300 miles, and couldn't produce shields) Armor: '''Chobham armour infused with Titanium-reinforced Alusteel. Armor further protected by additional Reactive armour (NxRA). '''Shields: Equipped, to level of 2-M Saber-class repulsor tank Non-Armor Protection: Softkill Active Protection System, 2 six-barreled smoke grenade launchers, 2 six-barreled flare countermeasures, upgraded 360 degree Trophy (countermeasure) = Special Design Features Info Systems Sensors: Equipped Communications: '''Equipped, including Force XXI Battle Command Brigade and Below (FBCB2), Blue Force Tracking, Enhanced Position Location Reporting System (EPLRS), System Enhancement Package (SEP) '''Targeting Systems: Equipped Cargo Capacity: None Consumables: 3 days Crew: 7 * Commander and Gunnery Crew ** 1 Tank Commander ** 1 Master Sergeant (Weapons Officer Senior; .50 Caliber gunner) ** 1 Corporal (Weapons Officer Junior; rear 4240 Machine Gun gunner) * Driver, Mechanic, and Main Gun crew ** 1 Staff Sergeant (Driver) ** 1 Lance Corporal (Minigun operator / Assistant Driver) ** 1 Sergeant First Class (Main Gun gunner) ** 1 Sergeant (Mechanic / Energy & Power Technician) Special Notes As with any tank, space is limited. The Driver and Assistant Driver are in the forward part of the tank, separated from the rest of the crew via a self-concealed armored (and fire resistant) shell with it's own miniature life support system in case the main life support system is knocked off line. If the turret is knocked out---and all crew killed within---the tank should be able to be driven and operated by the Driver and Assistant Driver, who will have access to at least the retractable forward fixed mounted miniguns (if not damaged). Limited communications equipment, power supply, and a full Survival Kit and Medpac are also located in the forward part of the tank for such an event. Each crew member is assigned their own PSW (Personal Survival Weapon) in case a situation arises where the tank must be abandoned or if the crew must defend the tank against infantry if the tank is immobile. The Driver and Assistant Driver are given two MAC III E-E (Multipurpose Assault Carbine-III Extended E), each with 3 clips of ammo. Each soldier is also equipped with a pistol sidearm for personal protection. The MAC III have since been replaced by the Patriot Carbine. The rest of the crew is equipped with MAC III E-E (since replaced by Patriot Carbines), while the Master Sergeant is equipped with a M249 Special Purpose Weapon. A single OmniNode Communications Set, two Survival Kits, and a MedKit were in the turret for emergencies. Armament * 1 Heavy Laser Cannon * 2 forward fixed mounted x2 tube Homing Missile Launchers (3 missiles per tube, 6 missiles total) * 2 retractable forward fixed mounted Miniguns (anti-Infantry) * 2 .50 Caliber Heavy Machine Guns (pintle anti-infantry) * 1 4240 Machine Gun (rear gunner, pintle anti-infantry) Complement None Special Notes None History The Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank has lived up to every expectation; despite several losses due to enemy action from one-on-one enemy Defender Mark III-class Heavy Tanks, the Conquer II has proved superior in combat. Category:Federal Army